


Stormchaser

by moonrise31



Series: once, twice, and again until it's over [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, also imagine the merry & happy mv but as an office holiday party, remember that one radio show where tzuyu revealed unnie line's flaws, samo are the bffs that hate on each other and i love it, typhoons vs hurricanes is just a matter of geography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrise31/pseuds/moonrise31
Summary: In which Sana knows that the best whirlwinds are the ones that don't destroy, but still leave you feeling a little bit breathless.





	Stormchaser

Nayeon is always fidgeting.

Tzuyu didn't miss a single beat in saying as much during their office's work retreat the previous year. Which they had only gone to on account of Jihyo -- something about carrying out her duties as a team manager, and seeing as Mina had only joined them a month before, Jihyo had decided that some group bonding was in order.

Cue the nine of them all crowded into one company van and headed off to some cabins situated in the mountains a few hours away from Seoul. Sana didn't mind, even though she was squeezed into the very back, with Chaeyoung's small pointed elbow digging into her left side and Jeongyeon's head constantly snapping up from dozing off on her right shoulder. 

Nayeon sat in the row in front of them, diligently ignoring Dahyun as the younger girl demanded to know how she was still getting cell phone service this out of range from the nearest signal tower. "Hey," Sana whined, "you never text me that fast, Nayeon-unnie."

"I only respond quickly to the people I like," Nayeon told her matter-of-factly.

Sana grinned. "Guess I'll have to work harder then." Jeongyeon's head lolled to rest against the window instead, leaving Sana free to turn to the girl on her left, eyes twinkling. " _You_ like me at least, don't you, Chaeyoung-ie?" 

Chaeyoung jammed her elbow purposely into Sana's side this time. Sana laughed, leaning forward in a halfhearted attempt to escape.

(And also so she could catch a glimpse of Nayeon's thumbs stilling, hovering over the phone screen until Chaeyoung proclaimed out loud that Sana could go sit in the front row and bother Mina and Momo instead.)

The retreat was fun, despite Sana tripping over every other log in the forest and Dahyun almost chasing Momo into a hive of bees. And after a week of suffering through nature's worst elements together, Jihyo figured they had bonded sufficiently to shove the group into one last exercise, where their maknae told each of them something she didn't like about them (and for the record, Jihyo made a very undignified squawking sound when Tzuyu promptly informed her that she's much too loud).

Later, Nayeon will still complain that Sana didn't have to bear the worst of the scorching wildfire that is Chou Tzuyu, because how can "does too much aegyo" ever compare to "can't sit still"? But Sana will just laugh and reach down to untangle Nayeon's restless fingers from the hem of her shirt before pulling the older woman closer into the crook of her neck. And she'll say that she doesn't mind if Nayeon is a little bit of a hurricane.

(Nayeon will whine and shove at her shoulder at the comment, but then pull her closer again. And that's all Sana ever needs, really.)

\--

"I love storms," Sana told Nayeon a few months after the retreat, two days after she'd convinced the older woman to spend a week of their vacation time driving towards somewhere on South Korea's western coast. 

(It took a little bribing on Sana's part, since Nayeon would be manning the wheel the entire time; Sana never bothered to get her Korean driver's license because the apartment lease she signed with Momo only came with one parking space.

But it wasn't anything a promised seafood dinner couldn't fix -- because Sana and Tzuyu and the rest of them know that Nayeon won't ever be able to sit still.)

"Okay?" Nayeon spared a glance from the road to raise an eyebrow at her. "And you're telling me this, why?" 

"When I was five or six," Sana continued, resting her elbow on the console between them, "there was a typhoon in my hometown. I was actually on the beach when it started, so I could see the waves getting higher and higher, and the clouds getting heavy and dark."

"Why were you even outside?" Nayeon asked, and then cursed under her breath when a car cut in front of her. "Don't they give warnings for that kind of thing? The meteorologists, or whatever."

"Of course they did," Sana said cheerfully. "That's why I was outside in the first place."

Nayeon shook her head. "You're crazy."

"It was so amazing, though." Sana leaned closer, her elbow nudging into the one Nayeon also had resting on the console. "Like I could get crushed at any moment, but I couldn't stop staring anyway."

"Are you talking about the typhoon, or me?" Nayeon wondered, and laughed when Sana blew a kiss at her.

"Unnie," Sana patted Nayeon's forearm, "I don’t think you could even crush Chaeyoung."

"Try me," Nayeon fired back, and then said, "Oh, there's a gas station."

They had finished their packed lunches the day before (in theory, they could've prepared at least two day's worth of kimbap, but Sana kept eating the seaweed and Nayeon never got the rice to stick quite right). Luckily, the gas station sold cup noodles in at least ten different flavors, and they weren't on this trip for health reasons.

"We're really in the middle of nowhere," Sana commented, spinning around on the bench so she could lean back and rest against the edge of the picnic table they were sitting at.

"There's still a lot of countryside in between cities," Nayeon agreed, blowing at the strands of ramyun pinched between her chopsticks. 

"Hey." Sana sat up. The table jerked slightly, and Nayeon hissed when a drop of hot soup splashed onto her hand. "Look!"

"What?" Nayeon grumbled, sucking at the pink spot spreading below her knuckle as she turned. She slowly lowered her hand. "Oh."

The road ahead of them was flat and barren and gave an uninterrupted view of land and sky. Thunderheads now hung low over the horizon, streaks of setting sun outlining them in fiery orange. A flash of purple-white lightning arced across, and Sana heard Nayeon gasp. She began to turn, but Nayeon told her, "Wait, don't move."

Sana stilled, gaze remaining fixed on the oncoming storm, until Nayeon extended a hand to show Sana the latest photo now saved in her phone. "Amazing, right?"

Sana wasn't sure what filters Nayeon had used to get just the right contrast and depth, to show the stretch of road under the black clouds and the burning sun, and even the spark of electricity ripping through the top half of the picture. Sana's in the photo, too, in the bottom corner, the charged twilight casting her softly smiling profile into clear-cut shadows. "It's amazing," she agreed. Then she looked up, smile widening into a grin. "But are you talking about the scenery, or me?"

Nayeon shifted, the fading sunset dusting red on her cheeks, and then got up, muttering about how they should get going.

Sana giggled, heart lifting when Nayeon let her thread their fingers together inside the car, even as they drove towards the storm.

\--

Momo plops onto the sofa cushion next to Sana, and throws an arm over the back of the couch. "So. When were you going to tell me that you and Nayeon are dating?"

Sana looks up from her phone. "Oh. Was I supposed to tell you?"

Momo rolls her eyes. "Seriously? We've been friends since university, and bet our entire careers on moving to Korea together. Now we live in the same apartment, you cooking me breakfast every morning and me driving you to work and back every weekday." Her frown slips into a pout. "We're basically a married couple, and you won't even tell me who you're dating?"

"Aw, does Momoring feel left out?" Sana coos, wiggling an arm behind Momo's neck so she can tug the other girl closer. "If it helps, it's not like we told anyone else, either."

"You didn't?" Momo draws back to give Sana a skeptical look. "But everyone else in the office already knows. Even Mina, and she's only _just_ started to make eye contact with Nayeon whenever they talk."

(Sana thinks back to the office holiday party at Jihyo's apartment, which happened a grand total of five months after the road trip. To this day, no one knows who spiked the eggnog, but Sana was definitely responsible for the mistletoe hanging above the doorway to the kitchen. And she has absolutely no regrets about lying in wait for her coworkers that night to shower each of them with cheek kisses, because it ended with Nayeon finally tugging her out of the doorway to pressing her gently but firmly against the kitchen counter. 

"Can we be girlfriends?" Nayeon asked quietly, and her breath smelled like gingerbread and mint and the slightest tinge of the eggnog Sana could still taste at the back of her own throat. 

Sana didn't say anything, but she did wrap her arms around Nayeon's waist and close the remaining distance.

The alcohol in her veins had already flushed Sana's face a healthy pink, but the sole reason Sana couldn't hear the party over the roar of her own heart in her ears was Nayeon: palm warm and tender on Sana's cheek, lips leaving hers tingling. Sana broke away for just a breath, and Nayeon followed, somehow leaning even further into Sana's space as the younger's fingers boldly snuck under the hem of Nayeon's shirt.

"Oh." 

They stopped. Sana struggled to clear the haze that Nayeon had cast over her, and Nayeon herself blinked sluggishly a few times to get rid of her own clouded gaze. Then she twisted half around to look over her shoulder, and Sana leaned to one side to peek out from under her.

"Um," said Mina, looking everywhere around the room except at her colleagues. "You know what, I just --" Her frantic eyes settled on the wall clock. "Wow, look at the time. It's time to -- Jihyo -- It's time for me to talk to Jihyo. So, uh." She cleared her throat. "Enjoy." And slipped out of the kitchen a little paler than she'd entered.

Sana's the first to giggle. Then Nayeon snickered, too, and turned back to touch their foreheads together. "So, I'll take that as a 'Yes, Nayeon, I'll be your girlfriend'?"

The following Monday, Jihyo cornered the two of them in the breakroom, telling them that she's happy for them, but to please refrain from mentally scarring their coworkers. In answer, Nayeon simply plucked the mug out of Sana's hands, set both of their drinks on the counter, and pulled Sana into a long, full kiss. After which she stepped back and shot a wink at their now thoroughly scandalized team manager.

Perks of dating your boss's childhood friend, Sana supposes.)

"We only started dating a few weeks ago," Sana tells Momo now, reaching up to pat her on the head. "I'm surprised you didn't notice before, though. Where did you think I was going after work or on the weekends?" 

"You're always in and out of the apartment," Momo reminds her. "And Jihyo even had to send Jeongyeon to find you when you wandered out of the office for almost an entire afternoon."

Sana huffs. "That was one time. And it was only because I wanted to get coffee for all of you, but no store will make all nine of our orders."

"I know," Momo laughs lightly. "I'm just saying that you're a little bit like a hurricane."

Sana only hums, shifting the arm that isn't wrapped around Momo's shoulder.

Momo turns to look. "Hey, are you really texting someone else while you're talking to me?"

"It's proof of my undying love," Sana explains, finishing her reply to Nayeon before setting her phone on the coffee table. She bats her eyelashes at Momo. "If you kiss me, I'll pay more attention to you too."

"Gross," Momo groans, shoving Sana away as she gets up from the couch. "Anyway, you should invite Nabongs over for dinner tonight. Now that I know, I think have to do the whole intimidating-best-friend thing. It's what happens in all the dramas, at least."

Sana claps her hands together, giggling. "You're absolutely right." And picks up her phone to shoot off another message, punctuated with a heart emoji colored sunset-orange.

**Author's Note:**

> Help bring more TWICE into my life by finding me on Twitter (@moonrise31).


End file.
